


Girls Night Out

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very long night of Girls Night Out: Christmas Edition with your friends, you come home just a little bit drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol mentions.

_I swear to god this is my apartment, why isn't the key going in?_  You squint up at the number by the door, 409.  _This is totally my apartment_. Tongue between your lips in concentration, you try shoving the key in,  _Oh goodness did that hole get smaller?_  You bend down and close one eye, getting up close to the keyhole, forehead leaning on the door jamb.  _Okay asshole, the hole is your home, don't you wanna go home? I wanna go home._  You slowly bring the key up and then the door is thrown open and you fall forward.

You catch yourself on the door jamb and bounce up, drunken smile on your lips. "Joel! I knew this was the right apartment, my silly key wasn't working." You hold the key up and jingle it in front if his face.

"Maybe that's because it's your car key."

"That would explain everything." You pat him in the chest and wobble your way into the house with your shoes in one hand, keys in the other.

"So the Girls Night Christmas party went well I take it?" Joel closes the door and then takes your shoes and keys from you, a hint of a smile on his lips as he moves in front of you. Wrapping your arms around his waist you lean into him, nuzzling your nose into his chest and nod, closing your eyes. You vaguely hear your shoes drop and then Joel’s arms are around your shoulders and his chin is on your head. “Can we at least cuddle in the living room?” He says softly.

“Carry me.”

“Y/N.”

“Carrrry me.” You whine into his chest.

“I- Y/N I can’t carry you!” He says rather loudly, with a hint of laughter behind his voice.

“Ugh, fine.” You drop your arms and turn, wobble-stomping your way to the living room. “Is it hot in here? It feels hot in here.”

“It’s fine in here Y/N, it’s just you.” You hear the fridge open behind you.

“I hate being hot.” You stop in the middle of the living room and attempt to take off the ‘ugly’ Christmas sweater. Grabbing onto the hem and pulling upwards, you stop when you feel resistance. “Joel?”

“Hmm?”

“Joel, I’m stuck.” You swing around at his laughter. “Is’snot funny! I think one of my earrings is stuck in the sweater.”

“Hang on.” He walks over and pulls the sweater down and untangles your snowflake earring from the errant thread that had come loose. "Arms up."

"I can undress myself." You grumble as you lift your arms. Joel removes it slowly and carefully, then tosses it into the living room.

"There. Now here, water and aspirin." He grabs them from the table and hands them over.

"I'm hungry do we have food?" You uncap the water and swallow down the pills.

"You know," he walks back into the kitchen, "I am suddenly reminded why I don't date people in their 20's."

Crossing your arms you follow. “And why is that?”

“Because, see, people my age get drunk and we come home to sleep it off.” He grabs a pizza box from the fridge and tosses it on the counter. You open it and grab a slice as he continues talking. “People your age still have the energy to do shit while you’re drunk.”

“You know I don’t remember you complaining last time I came home a little tipsy and wanted to do _stuff_.” You say around a mouthful of cold pizza as he grabs a beer from the fridge and then the pizza box. You follow him into the living room, concentrating first on walking, and second on eating.

“Do you wanna do any of that stuff now? Because I’ll take back what I said.” He smirks as he puts the box on the coffee table and then relaxes into his arm chair.

You walk around his chair and sit in his lap, throwing your legs over the arm and lean into him. “To be honest I want to eat my weight in gas station nachos and then pass out.” You finish off your first slice and then lean across the small space between Joel’s lap and the coffee table for another. You decide to just grab the whole fucking box, putting it on your lap as Joel changes the TV on to some news program he watches nightly and that you vaguely pay attention to.

“Are you going to fall asleep on me with pizza in your lap?” He opens the beer and takes a long drink from it.

“Maybe.” You mumble, picking off some of your favorite toppings and popping them in your mouth.

“Gonna eat just the toppings?”

“Probably.” You pop a sausage in your mouth and then grab Joel’s wrist to bring his beer to your lips to wash it down. He laughs as you let his wrist go. You sit like this until his program is over, scarfing down two more slices of pizza (plus most of the toppings) and half of Joel’s beer in silence. Joel sits with his phone in one hand checking things, beer in the other.

“Ready for bed?” You yawn and nod your head, you close the pizza box and toss it back onto the coffee table and then stand, grabbing onto Joel’s hand and pull him up with you.

“I wanna piggy back ride.” You turn and put your hands around his neck, standing on your tiptoes and still barely reaching his chin.

“Y/N...” He smiles down at you.

“Come onnnn. You do it all the time, so don’t pull that  _‘oh I’m so old my back’_  stuff on me mister. It’s just to the bedroom - and hey, maybe you’ll get lucky.” You waggle your eyebrows up at him.

“Alright, hop on.” You make an excited noise and clap your hands. You climb up onto the coffee table and face him, he starts to turn but you put your hands on his shoulders and pull him close to you, facing you. “I love you.” You place a kiss on his lips and then lean your head on his shoulder.

“I love you too, now are you gonna hop on or what?” He says softly.

“Give me a second, it’s not every day we’re the same height.”

“You literally stand on the coffee table every day.”

“I like to feel tall.” You laugh and straighten up. “Okay, turn.” He does and you wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist with a giggle, his hands grabbing onto your knees to keep you in place.

“And the pizza?”

“Hangover breakfast. To the bedroom!” You point down the hallway and squeeze your legs around him.

“Hey now, I’m not a horse.” Joel says, moving slowly down the hall, slapping off the living room light.

“Play your cards right mister and I’ll be a cowgirl when we get in there.”


End file.
